


Late Nights, Early Mornings.

by AnimeBLlover



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AHGAHGAAGHGHAGHAHGHAGAHGAHGHGAGHJGASVHGAHDGVASHVBJLVDKX, Belly Kink, Bloat, Bloating, Force Feeding, I don't know what else to put here, M/M, Probably sex., Stuffing, ahahah idk anymore, bloated, he's embarrassed ok?, kms, slight weight gain, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBLlover/pseuds/AnimeBLlover
Summary: Kenny seems to be gaining the slightest of weight, but who's doing it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm not used to writing, so get used to me ;)  
> I also plan on making multiple chapters so please wait <3

Kenny was walking back to his house, his house that had two idiots, Alex and Alec, funny coincidence right? but before he stopped he saw 'All you can eat' and walked in, grabbing some...cougha lot ofcough... food and taking it home for...Well-- him. Kenny ate a lot but never seemed to gain much weight, he had a very high metabolism so ate a lot all the time, of course resulting in being uncomfortably full, but- Whatever. He liked food so why not?

Kenny got to his door and unlocked it, he walked in and closed the door behind him, shuffling over to his living room, gnawing on his food, hearing Alex and Alec arguing in the background.

He finished his food and sighed, had he seriously eaten 3 boxes of that buffet..? Geez.

Alex popped his head in, Alec not far behind "Hey Kenny~" Alec grinned slyly "Oh Kenny you're home." Alex smiled.

"Hey guys." Kenny sucked in his gut, as he was already bloated, but not badly.

"How are you?" Alex asked walking in, but not before Alec had punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm fine, just had a snack." Kenny grinned moving over on the couch to allow them to sit with him.

"So~ Me and Alex had decided to make some food for you, since we know how hungry you get after your day. Well, the food was for us too but, y'know~" he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned turning slightly pink on his cheeks.

"Yea, we made your favourite." Alex commented.

"Really? Aw thanks you guys, I really appreciate it." Kenny got up and shuffled over to his room, throwing his bag in, then walking back out and into their kitchen, grabbing quite a bit of food, even thought he had basically just eaten a meal for 3.

Later when Kenny had finished his food and so had Alex and Alec, he went to his room, because he was uncomfortably full, but Alex and Alec weren't, probably because they didn't go back for 2nd's and 3rd's and maybe also dessert... But that wasn't the point! He didn't realize how hungry he was, after all he eats nothing all day, and he has a high metabolism, which...is a problem...maybe. 

"Uh- Hey Kenny...Are- Are you alright?" Alex peeked his head into his room after Kenny had abruptly left to go lie on his bed, which he was currently doing now, with an uncomfortable and bloated stomach.

But as soon as Alex had peeked in he sat up and pulled his large hoodie down sucking in his obvious bloated gut.

"Yup fine." he grinned while holding his stomach in, obviously not fine.

"You're not fine." Alex frowned stepping into the doorway.

"I am perfectly fine, why?"

"I can tell." he stepped closer.

"Tell what?"

"You know what i'm talking about." 

"Where's Alec?" 

"Don't change the subject" Again, Alex walked closer.

"I didn't" Kenny started getting nervous.

"Stop denying it." Alex was quite close now.

"Denying what?" Kenny clenched his teeth, still having his stomach tucked in, it was painful considering how bloated he was.

"Denying that you're not fine. Because come on dude, I can tell." he sighed pointing at Kenny's stomach.

"T-Tell...What?" Kenny asked looking away.

"Tell that you have a uhm-" he coughed "Obvious problem with your midsection..." Now Alex had looked away.

Kenny shot his gaze back at him "W-What? No...I definitely don't." he laughed wincing at the unwelcome movement it sent through his belly "U-ugh."

"See? Whats wrong?" Alex honestly looked concerned for real this time, walking back to the door and closing it then padding back to the bed and he sat down, "Seriously dude, tell me."

"Ok, ok, I might have eaten a liiiiiiiittle bit too much..." he let go of his stomach and sighed as it finally surged forward hitting the sweater with taut skin.

"Whoa- No kidding." he prodded at the stomach, soon noticing a moan had escaped from Kenny's lips and Kenny had slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Alex stared at Kenny for a moment taking his hand off of Kenny's stomach, blushing at the noise "K-Kenny..?" his mouth gaped. Kenny looked away keeping his hand clasped over his mouth tightly, nervously sweating, pulling his sweater down tightly. "Kenny..." Alex grabbed Kenny's hand and took it off his mouth. "I'm-I'm sorry...I-" he got cut off by Alex "It's fine I'm sure your stomach hurts...Do.." he blushed looking down at his Kenny's stomach "Do you want h-help?" Kenny shot his gaze at Alex "Wh-what??" he let go of his sweater and felt it bounce back hitting his gut "H-help..?" he blushed. "Yea...You seem sore. Bloated." Alex gave a affectionate smile looking back at Kenny's face. "I-I am b-but-" Kenny got shushed by Alex's finger and felt a hand on his stomach and he blushed pulling Alex's hand away from his mouth "W-wait! I-isn't it gross?" he frowned. Alex looked at him as if he said something wrong, and then Kenny had felt two hands pulling up his hoodie, running his hands in soothing circles on the stretched out skin "It is not gross." Alex blushed and heard Kenny groan from the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked hearing the groaning and panting, if he had to be honest Kenny was turning him on right now, and he had him all to himself because Alec had fallen asleep on the couch after they ate, he laughed in his own mind feeling victory.

"Oogh...Y-yes..." he groaned from the pressure on his gut, he couldn't burp as much as he really wanted too, but he was trying not to look as uncomfortable as he actual was in front of Alex.

"Are you sure..?" Alex looked up at him for a moment but continued to rub his stomach, but rougher trying to make it look like he did nothing wrong by smiling.

Kenny burped and swatted Alex's hands off "Ah- Wai-t stop for a m-minute-" he laid back and hiccuped, starting to rub his own stomach.

"Aww Kenny..." he reached over and tugged at the bottom of his hoodie asking permission to take it off.

"Wai- I look gross don't take it o-ff.." Kenny looked at Alex pulling his hoodie down, it was a tug-o-war to see you can pull it, and of course, Alex won and got it off of him. 

"Stop- Don't I look really disgusting." Kenny tried rolling to his side away from Alex and groaned "Please."

Alex felt shocked at his reaction, "You are not gross, you're so..." he got cut off by Kenny "What? So skinny? Yea, I am...But I get bloated like this and...I don't know anymore..."

Alex grimaced "That's not what I meant and you know it." he sighed throwing Kenny's hoodie on the floor "Come on you're not gross. I think you're fine however you are..." he smiled

Kenny rolled back onto his back "Ale-" they were interrupted by Alec bursting into Kenny's room.

"Whoa- What...What happened?" Alec took a one-over of Kenny and made a sly smirk "Are you alright there Kenny~?"

Kenny gasped sitting up with a pained grunt "Yes. I'm fine, both of you can leave now." He pointed at the door "I'm sure you know where the door is..." he coughed flushing red.

This is a work in progress, sorry about this~~  
I have to post it or it will be deleted aha~~~


End file.
